oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Wynn Erin
(Former) | occupation = ; ; | residence = | alias = "Lord of the Sky" (そらのじょうてい, Sora no Joutei) | epithet = "Second Coming of Hawkeye" (たかめのさいりん, Takame no Sairin) | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = | age = 26 | bounty = ???,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = January 24th | height = 7'3 Ft | dfbackcolor = 090264 | dftextcolor = F6F676 | dfname = Bōfū Bōfū No Mi | dfename = Gale Gale Fruit | dfmeaning = Wind Emperor | dftype = Logia }} Wynn Erin Is the second in command of the (insert name) Pirates. He was a very well know marine navigator until he defected from their ranks due to complications between him and their morals. After this Wynn wandered the world on his ship before crashing into a mysterious Island. On that island he found a the Bōfū Bōfū No Mi and a new friend. After he left this Island he eventually met with Mugen X. Shenron and joined his crew. He is a very strong individual due to his ranking in the crew and is know as the Lord of the Sky due to his devil fruit. History Early Life Wynn Erin was born to Wynn Godukera and Mogami Aoi. His Father was the son of one of the marine admirals Kuzan. His father hated his dad and despised him for leaving to marines, he trained hard and became an admiral like his dad. When Erin was born his father pushed him extremely hard to be a marine like him. He trained constantly from the age of 4 as preparation for being a marine. Marines Due to heavy influence from his father at the age of 10 he joined the marines. He began as a simple cabin boy and helped out with various jobs around the ship. He also learned swordsmanship and sniping from various members of the marines. He did this for many years until he turned 13 and his father told him to choose what trade he wanted to learn. As a child he had always liked making maps and books of his hometown so he chose to become a navigator. He learned navigation from one of the best navigators in the marines due heavily to the influence of his father. He trained in this constantly and eventually become the navigator of his own ship. While sailing on this ship one day the capital gave an order to set course for a nearby Island. Upon his landing he was shocked to see the Marines charge in and begin attacking the town. He furiously demanded to know what reason his captain had for this atrocity. The man replied that there was rumored to be a pirate within this town so they were trying to root him out. This was the first time he witnessed the true corruption of the World Government. He soon witnessed many more of these until he could stand them no longer. He stole a ship and sailed away into the open sea at the age of 18. The Island During a storm on the open sea he noticed his ship was taking horrible damage and he finally decided to see if he could land on a nearby island to rest. However despite his navigational skills he had never parked a ship before and ended up ramming it into the island, stranding him there. He almost starved until he found some fruit lying across the shoreline on the other side of the island. Unknown to him within these many fruits was the Bōfū Bōfū No Mi. As he was eating he spotted and object glinting on top of a hill on the island. Being a curious man he climbed up the hill until he found what the shine had come from, a flute. He had never actually seen a one before and attempted to play it but all that came from it were low frequency chirps. Unknown to him these noises were actually summoning a powerful beast to him, Ziz. Wynn was awestruck at this magnificent beast before him. Through some kind of mutual understanding the beast spoke to him in his mind. It told him that he was now the holder of its flute and that that flute would allow him to call upon it. As its final words it told him he best not disappoint it or else before ascending into the sky. He later found out about his Devil Fruit powers upon trying to swim off the island. He began to practice using them until he had eventually become very adept at using them and could even fly. He used this to finally attempt to return to civilization however he grew exhausted and crashed on another even smaller island. Without food or water he was eventually on the brink of death however he was saved by a passing crew of pirates, who gave him food and water. He was reluctant at first due to his previous encounters with them however he eventually realized that not all pirates are evil and decided to joined them. Pirate Appearance Wynn is a very tall man, he dwarfs most at a height of 7 foot 3 despite only being 26. This height makes him very intimidating to some people and has even won him a few minor battles. He has shining dark brown hair and dark black eyes. He has a distinct scar on his right shoulder from a bullet wound. As a child Wynn wore a standard marine uniform at all times to please his father. His hair was clean cut and he was very well groomed. After becoming a navigator he was finally allowed to wear his own clothes. He was very simplistic and wore a loose white shirt with black pants. After he left the marines and was stranded his clothes became very dirty and filthy, he also grew a beard. Finally when he became second commander of the (insert name) Pirates he began wearing a black jacket along with his white shirt and black pants. His hair also became much shaggier. Personality Abilities and Powers Physical Prowess Strength Wynn is very fit due to his psychotic training when he was younger. He could natural lift most objects considered heavy with ease. His strength in a fight is more based on using his devil fruit and haki to enhance his blows rather than raw power alone. Speed Wynn is extremely speedy due to his light body type and high powered leg muscles. He prefers speed over strength and tends to train in it more. He also can enhance his speed using his devil fruit to manipulate wind currents around him. This will make him even faster. Eyesight Wynn has trained constantly to be able to navigate the seas, eventually his constant knack for being able to concentrate on everything at once (Multitask with his eyes) let to him gaining a keen hawk-like vision. He can see very great distances and concentrate on many things at once as well. His vision has earned him the title ' The Second Coming of Hawkeye'. However his eyesight is not yet at the level of Mihawk but he is steadily improving every day. Swordsmanship Sniping Prowess Devil Fruit Haki Tools Flute of Ziz Sniper Rifle Ship Quotes "Personally....I prefer the air!"-(One of his favorite phrases) Trivia Like many other one piece characters Wynn has a distinct laugh that begins with "Ora" so "Orahahahahahahaha"